


tie a ribbon around my heart

by magisterequitum



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M, Post-Series, wedding fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:03:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magisterequitum/pseuds/magisterequitum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"You are hereby cordially invited to the wedding of Mr. Bing Lee and Ms. Jane Bennet."</i>
</p><p> </p><p>or the time where Lizzie nearly regrets being the maid of honor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tie a ribbon around my heart

"Oh what are these?" 

Lizzie tries to jerk the stack of fine stock paper away, thinking she may still be able to hide them somewhere like under the butter dish or napkin holder. Really her fault is that she's looking at them on the dining room table instead of up in her room, safe from prying motherly eyes. 

No use, too slow, and her mother grabs at the stack. 

"Are these Jane and Bing's wedding invitations? Oh they are, aren't they! How adorable." 

Lizzie bites her tongue, waiting for the next statement to come. 

"Well aren't these just the most gorgeous invitations I've ever seen. Don't you think so, Lizzie? Certainly better than when that Fisher girl got married."

Maybe she'd thought wrong. Maybe Mrs. Bennet had calmed down from the disastrous block party that had been Jane and Bing's engagement party.

"What is that? Oh this won't do." Her mother's voice echoed around their tiny kitchen, bouncing off the walls. "This font is just terrible. It's all wrong. Where is dear Janie today? We must fix this." 

Or not.

Lizzie wonders if it's too early to add something stronger than creamer in her coffee. She's the maid of honor, she deserves it. 

 

 

 

 

"Okay, Mom is banned from helping plan this wedding." 

Lizzie winces at Lydia's arrival, hoping as her bedroom door slams into her bookshelf from the force of her entry that it doesn't leave a scuff mark or chip the paint. She'd like to take them with her to the new place with Darcy. She's fond of them, sentimental value in the way the shelves house her Russian and French literature; and also that it's hers, something that she can put in the place and that isn't all his or gifted by him. 

Lydia's eyes are huge, round ovals and her jaw tight, hands moving rapidly around at her sides. 

"What did she do now?" Lizzie asks, dreading the answer. She stills her finger over her phone where she's checking her email, hoping for a message from Darcy since he's on business. Or confirmation from the bakery on the cake sampling for the next week. She wonders if she can talk Jane out of picking chocolate or if that would be an abuse of her maid of honor duties. 

"She's trying to pick out our dresses now."

"Well that's not so--"

"Bad? Were you about to say bad? Because she's looking at bows downstairs. She even got Dad to say they'd be cute. _Bows!_ Total fashion disaster, Lizzie." 

Her mouth puckers, eyes narrowing as she pictures the horrendous bow and taffeta combo her mother could potentially pick out. She shudders. 

"Yeah," Lydia snaps, pointing at her from where she flops down onto her bed. "Picture that."

"I'll pass." She taps her phone and sees no messages. 

"I mean it's already bad enough we have to deal with Caroline." 

Lizzie gives Lydia a look. "You know that was Jane being nice." 

Lydia gives her a look right back, scrunching her mouth up and sticking out her tongue. "Yeah, well, did she have to make her a bridesmaid?" 

"Being nice," Lizzie chides. "We're all going to be nice." See, she could so be a responsible maid of honor. Take that, Charlotte, who'd teased her and said she'd forget half the things. 

Lydia stands and throws her hands up, huffing as she turns towards the door to leave. "Don't come crying to me when she tries to fit us in some pink number next month even though Jane picked blue. Also, don't think you like her anymore than me, because you know she was making eyes at your man last weekend over at Bing's." 

Lizzie glares at her sister's back. She'd been hoping to forget that incident. 

 

 

 

 

"I don't think that one will work, Lydia." 

Lydia twirls in the mirror, looking at the dress that dips in the back and has a slit on the side. "Why not?" 

"Well, the venue isn't really--" Jane starts to continue, looking up from where she's seated, waiting for them to all show her the dresses they'd picked for potential choices. 

"We're going to be in a church, Lydia." Lizzie cuts Jane off, not that she likes her dress she has on any better, but because she can already hear the screeches from her mother about them all exposing themselves in the "house of God". 

"But I look hot," Lydia says, twisting to the left and blowing a kiss at herself in the mirror. 

"Too hot for church." Caroline winks at Lydia from the next pedestal over. "They don't deserve you."

For the first time in this long process, Lizzie sends a prayer upwards for the fact that Caroline's a bridesmaid too. 

 

 

 

 

Darcy's hands are talented in many ways. Her top fave has to be the way he's slowly kneading the knots from her shoulders. It's the first time she's really gotten to spend uninterrupted time with him in weeks, nearly a whole month, and she wants to wreck his hair and pull the tie from around his neck and bury herself in his arms and never leave the bed. Unfortunately, her brain has other thoughts. 

"There are still so many things to do. The caterer cancelled, and Jane and Bing can't decide on a band, and Lydia wants shrimp for dinner." Her voice trails on, garbled from where her upper half is bent over on the couch where she sits in his lap as he massages her. 

"Lizzie," Darcy says, interrupting her train of thoughts where's she word vomiting about shrimp versus cornish hens. 

She pauses. "Will?" 

"Is this not Jane's concern too? I mean, is it not her duty to decide these things, her and Bing?" His thumb sweeps out against her collarbone, pressing and lingering over the indentation of where her bone dips. 

Sighing as he releases the pressure on a particularly sensitive spot. "Yeah, but it's my job as sister and maid of honor to make it perfect for her." Her voice is rising again in pitch, sounding more and more like her mother and that's horrifying as well. 

He shushes her and turns her head, kissing her quickly. "I am sure," he murmurs against her lips, "That you are a fine maid of honor. The very best." 

"I just want them to be happy." 

As much as I am, she thinks and an image of a ring of her own on her finger pops into her head. Later, though, later. 

"They will be." If his words echo the levity of her own, they don't say anything. 

 

 

 

 

"What are you doing?"

Lydia snaps her head to the side so fast Lizzie's worried she'll have whiplash and break a vertebra. "Shut up," she hisses. 

Squinting her eyes, Lizzie kneels down where she's caught Lydia perched on the stairwell landing of the second floor. "What are you doing," she repeats, asking it in a whisper this time. 

"Spying on the lovebirds." 

The rest of the house is empty except for the two figures curled together on the couch downstairs in the living room. From here, Lizzie can see as Jane and Bing pick pictures for the rehearsal dinner's slide show. She can see also where Bing's head leans against Jane's shoulder, their fingers loosely touching, focused solely on one another. 

"They're so cute."

"Yeah," Lydia agrees. "Disgustingly cute." The sigh and softness in the delivery tempers her biting words. 

"Yeah." 

"Gigi and I are gonna put packing peanuts all in their car next weekend for when they leave for the trip away. You know, last chance to see the bride and all." Gigi and Lydia had been spending copious amounts of time together. Lizzie couldn't help but smile when she saw them, so happy that someone had been able to make her sister smile again and that her friend had finally gotten closure as well. 

"I heard nothing here," she says and retreats away, a big grin on her face. 

 

 

 

 

"This was a good idea," Lizzie laughs into Darcy's mouth as they trade kisses. His hands grip her thighs, pulling her tighter against his body as he thrusts against her. He's been so careful to not mess her hair up, a would be dead give away for their current actions. Her stress is at an all time high currently with the wedding tomorrow, and she's not gotten to see him in days. 

She's grateful that Caroline had recommended a nice restaurant with even nicer bathrooms. The marbled granite is particular nice for serving as a bench for her while they fuck in between dinner and dessert. Kissing him again, she can feel his smile against her mouth and it only makes her want to laugh more from their act and the happiness of it. Plus the orgasm that's bound to relieve the stress from tonight and this weekend. She supposes the rehearsal dinner will have to do for having sex with best man, or they can repeat again. 

A bang on the door just as Darcy reaches between then to pinch her clit, drawing forth a high whine from her throat. 

"Lizzie, I so know what you're doing in there." 

Charlotte. 

Her whine turns into a giggle at being caught by her best friend, and then a sharp gasp as Darcy doesn't let up, taunting eyebrow and heavy gaze fixed on her. 

"We're busy," she calls out. 

"Yeah, I got that," Charlotte snorts. "Lydia just set Ricky's hair on fire though. And Gigi's laughing, and I think Caroline planned it all." 

Darcy starts to pull away, shifting his hips and letting his hands slide from her thighs, and she tightens her legs around him, unrelenting. They can wait. She's earned this. 

Besides, Ricky Collins could look good bald. 

 

 

 

 

"Lydia, don't hide Bing's cufflinks."

"No, Mom, Jane isn't hyperventilating and she doesn't need your advice for tonight." 

"Where the hell are my earrings?"

 

 

 

 

The room's empty except for them. 

Lizzie curls her fingers around Jane's cheek, tucking away a piece of hair that's fallen forward from her updo. She smiles, letting her hands fall to grasp Jane's tightly. "You ready for this?"

Jane nods, her eyes a little wet. She's gorgeous and so beautiful and Lizzie's never been happier or prouder for her. "I love you, Lizzie."

"I love you too, Jane." 

The door bursts open and a flash of royal blue silk and red curls envelope them. "And now we hug!" 

Lydia's arms circle around them both.

 

 

 

 

When it's all done and over, Lizzie kicks her heels off and lets her feet dangle over the water's edge. The rest of the reception continues on back in the venue, but she's out here with the pond and the night, and a beer in one hand. 

"Hey there."

She tilts her head up as Darcy joins her. She grins, eyeing the white lacy fabric still stretched around his wrist where Fitz had insisted he put it on after catching it. "Fancy seeing you here." 

He folds himself down on the concrete next to her and drops his gaze to her other hand, not the one holding the beer. "Fancy indeed."

Lizzie waggles Jane's bouquet at him. "We're a pair." 

A little smile blooms over his face, sharp even in the night's darkness. "I love you." 

Her entire day has been full of love, all kinds, all variations. She shifts closer to lean against him and tags a swallow from the beer bottle. "I'm not planning ours." 

Neither of them have talked about marriage. Neither of them are ready for it, maybe her less than him, but it's there. 

"I will take that," he says and then he kisses her.


End file.
